Retrouvailles inespérées
by mignoneroy20
Summary: RED Sniper n'y croyait pas. Il attendait ce moment depuis des lustres et voilà qu'un signe apparaissait. Il allait le revoir... BLU SpyxRED Sniper


**Salut salut!**

**Donc c'est ma première FanFiction ever sur ce site, et bah... J'sais pas si c'est bien ou non... J'suis quelqu'un que les FanFictions longues, je peux pas. Je perds ma motivation et j'arrête, ça devient répétitif et ennuyant. Donc la plupart de mes FanFics que je posterai seront courtes, un ou deux courts chapitres de quelques mille mots, parfois plus ou moins, ici par exemple c'est 707 mots, sauf pour des occasions vraiment spéciales où je vais bosser vraiment fort. Donc enjoy!**

* * *

Il l'avait trouvée dans son casier. Au début, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était vrai lorsque tous les membres de son équipe avaient nié savoir à qui ça appartenait. Alors, une seule réponse s'offrait à lui. Il n'y avait pas cru au début — Il s'était même surpris à en rire — mais tout était maintenant clair à ses yeux.

Assis sur son lit, il contemplait la peluche bleue qu'il tenait dans une main. Dans l'autre, un petit papier sur lequel était écrit un petit message en encre bleu dans un Français impeccable : "Fais-en ce que tu veux, mais saches que j'y tiens vraiment."  
Il lut et relut le message sans vraiment en capter le sens mais il savait que ce n'était pas des menaces ou quoi que ce soit.  
Il serra la peluche contre sa poitrine et sourit, un sourire sincère. Il savait qu'elle venait de l'ennemi, mais cela importait peu pour lui. Il avait espéré que ce moment arrive depuis longtemps. Son amant. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois, et il restait dans sa chambre à se morfondre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y avait pas cru. Il ne voulait de faux espoir qui l'aurait brisé encore un peu plus. Mais maintenant, c'était pour de vrai.  
Au dos du message était écrit une date, une heure et un endroit. Ça y était. Il allait le revoir. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que ça. Il croyait que c'était un rêve, mais non.  
Voilà. Il se leva et prit soin de vérifier s'il avait toujours la peluche et sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha longuement dans un dédale de couloirs qu'il connaissait par coeur pour les avoir empruntés si souvent. Il passa finalement une ultime porte et fut aveuglé par la lumière si intense du soleil d'été.  
Il resta sur le pas de la porte pendant quelque secondes en regardant autour de lui. Quel malheur, il avait oublié son chapeau mais n'allais quand même pas refaire tout le trajet à nouveau seulement pour ça...  
Il repéra finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il marcha donc lentement en direction de son camping-van, se demandant si ce qui arrivait était vraiment vrai, et ce, pour la énième fois. Il fut convaincu lorsqu'il atteignit finalement son deuxième chez-soi.  
Avec une lenteur remplie d'appréhension, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il s'assit sur l'unique lit et attendit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que la porte se refermait d'elle-même. Il entendit de légers bruits de pas et finalement, il vit une silhouette familière apparaître devant lui. La silhouette, celle d'un homme, portait une veste et un pantalon souple bleu avec de chaussures noire bien astiquées.  
Celui-ci s'approcha lentement de l'homme assit en face de lui et l'étreignit longuement , geste que l'autre lui rendit.  
– Mon Dieu Spoi tu ne sais pas comment je me suis inquiété...  
– Shh... fit Spy en rompant l'étreinte, fixant de ses grand yeux bleus ceux de son amant. Je suis là maintenant, Sniper, et j'ai bien l'intention de rester... ajouta-t-il en posant un index ganté sur les lèvres de Sniper pour l'empêcher d'en rajouter.  
Il re rapprocha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sniper en un doux baiser d'excuses sincères... que son amant lui rendit sans hésitation. Des larmes d'émotion coulait sur les joues du campeur que Spy essuyait au fur et a mesure, le rassurant en murmurant qu'il serait dorénavant toujours la pour lui. Sniper se blottit contre Spy, qui lui passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille en lui embrassant le front.  
– Tu l'as reçue finalement... murmura-t-il.  
– Eh ouais... fit Sniper en sortant la peluche en question. Je l'aime bien, tu sais.  
– Je voulais seulement faire quelque chose qui vienne du fond de mon coeur... Et puis j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour t'envoyer mon message, ajouta Spy en souriant.  
Sniper rit doucement et murmura :  
– Laisse-moi voir ton visage...  
Sur ce, il tendit ses mains vers le visage de Spy et souleva doucement son balaclava jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Il prit le temps d'observer son visage et déposa un baiser sur lèvres.  
– Tu resteras, maintenant? demanda Sniper d'une voix douce.  
– Oui, répondit Spy. Je resterai avec toi, pour toujours.

* * *

**C'était ça... Donc j'aimerais bien avoir des reviews pour ce que je dois améliorer ou laisser comme ça, peut-être du monde qui peuvent m'aider à le traduire en anglais ou quelque chose parce que je ne me fie pas vraiment à Google Traduction et mon anglais n'est pas vraiment parfait... Alors merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
